A pilot/feasibility study of the efficacy and safety of secretin, a polypeptide neurotransmitter, to treat children with Autistic Disorder. Given the growing interest in secretin, a desire to serve area families with children with autism and a concern that this treatment receive scientific scrutiny the investigators have gathered an interdisciplinary group of researchers to address this issue.